


Walking Through The Fields of Asphodel

by ElysianMeadows



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Eventual Smut Likely, F/M, Fluff, Hades doesn't know his own worth, Hurt/Comfort, Puppers and Doggos, Rating May Change, Slow Burn-ish, Soulmate AU, implied domestic abuse, soulmate mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysianMeadows/pseuds/ElysianMeadows
Summary: When Hades and Persephone meet eyes for the first time at the Panathenaea, the long awaited soulmate marker appears across their palms in the form of a blooming asphodel flower.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

Persephone stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror with a satisfied smirk. _Mama would have a fit if she saw me in something so scandalous,_ she thought, reveling in her newly found control. While in the mortal realm with her mother, tying her chiton at her knees was guaranteed to earn her a scolding. Despite the feeling of freedom, nerves had Persepone tugging at the short hem of the borrowed dress. _Maybe I should have stayed home tonight,_ she feared. _I’ll annoy Artemis if I follow her around all night._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Artemis nudged her with her hips.

“You look fantastic, Perse! Let’s not spend all night in the bathroom. We’re drinking on Zeus’ dime tonight.” A mischievous grin spread across Artemis’ features. Her disdain for the Three Kings of the Realms and their promiscuous lifestyles was no secret. 

“I’m really nervous,” Persephone confessed. “One drink then we can leave, right?”

“One drink and we’re out, promise.”

Relief soothed Persephone, if only for a moment, as Artemis acknowledged her anxieties. Nodding in agreement, the two left for the main hall, but Persephone’s confidence quickly faltered. _I’ve never met this many people in my nineteen years, let alone seen this many in one place._

Artemis playfully rolled her eyes at Persephone’s gaped mouth and pulled her by the hand to the bar. “You’re doing just fine,” she said in reassurance, “we’ll fly under the radar. What looks good?”

“I’m not too familiar with Olympian alcohol,” Persephone murmured. Embarrassment painted her cheeks, and a crown of daisies bloomed atop her head. Artemis patted her arm and turned back to the bartender. 

Persephone glanced around in hopes of seeing another familiar face, although her options were limited. Demi-gods, nymphs, and satyrs filled the dance floor. Looking toward the second floor, Persephone was met with a pair of crimson-laced eyes. _I’ve seen those eyes before,_ she mused.

Suddenly, a burning pain flitted across her palm, causing her to let out a sharp yell. A small inky asphodel flower bloomed over the skin of her palm. 

_What is happening?_ Dog rose petals blossomed wildly in her lengthening hair and spiraled to the floor in heaps. _Don’t panic, Persephone, don’t cry,_ she chanted mentally as she fell to her knees in an attempt to scoop up as many stray petals as possible. 

“Are you okay?” Persephone's head shot up to see Artemis crouched beside her with furrowed brows. 

_No, my hand is burning,_ she wanted to scream, but she nodded, hoping to avoid any further attention. _It’s bad enough Artemis is stuck chaperoning an amateur goddess,_ Persephone resigned. _If the mark doesn’t go away by morning, I’ll ask her about it then._

“So much for laying low, huh?” Artemis teased. Balancing the drinks in the crook of her arm, she helped Persephone from the floor. “The music is so loud; it doesn’t look like anyone noticed.”

 _But he noticed,_ Persephone wanted to protest. She glanced upwards again, but the crimson eyes were gone. 

“Here, try this. It’ll help the nerves,” Artemis said, handing off a fruity cocktail. Persephone graciously accepted, thankfully for the cooling sensation it offered. 

“Do you know-”

“Artemis!” Persephone’s questioning was cut short as the God King, himself, approached the pair. “It seems the mortals have taken a liking to you. Congratulations on the new temple!”

The temple and its devotees weren’t a surprise by any means; the mortals revered Artemis for her protection over young maidens. Regardless, she deserved the praise, so Persephone patiently stepped back, allowing her friend to bask in the glory.

Distracted, as Zeus and Artemis prattled on about the most recent hunt, Persephone didn’t notice the body that ghosted behind her until a voice whispered, “Hey Kiddo, want to have some real fun?” 

Eros, God of Sexual Love, stood behind her, and Persephone found herself with another drink before she could refuse. _I don’t want to be too clingy,_ she thought, looking down at her drink. _I guess it wouldn’t hurt to make some more friends._

“How long have you had a soulmate marking?” Eros asked, having spotted the asphodel when trading out Persephone’s emptied glass.

“Soulmate? I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about,” her words were slurred. “Mama never said anything about a soulmate.”

 _She doesn’t know._ “Nevermind, Cinnamon!” _Interesting._

It wasn’t long before the room spun around her. 

_Where am I? This place doesn’t look familiar._

Another drink was pushed in her hands.

_I don’t like this. I want to go home._

The music made her head throb.

_Where is Artemis?_

“Eros, I don’t feel well,” she tried to protest, grabbing hold of his polo in a weak grasp, but she was too far gone. Persephone slumped forward into him, and Eros steadied her before hoisting the tiny goddess into his arms.

“Sorry about this, ‘Seph,” Eros mumbled. Before anyone sober enough could notice, Persephone was swept away. 

\--------

“I don’t feel like being seen in public with you.” 

“I don’t feel like being seen with you in general.”

“Nothing can change the fact that you stink of death.”

Hades groaned, tossing his phone to the passage seat of his car and resting his forehead on the steering wheel. The conversation replayed in his head, and Hades felt his jaw tighten before releasing the anger with a sigh of defeat. 

“Nothing can change the fact that you stink of death,” she had said. 

_I know,_ Hades admitted to himself. _I didn’t ask for this. Have the Fates not been cruel enough?_

Mustering what dignity he had left, Hades entered the Panathenaea solo and began making his way through a painful onslaught of questioning. 

Finally reaching the private room overlooking the main hall, Hades could do little but answer his brothers’ curiosities or drown in whiskey. While leaning towards the latter, Hades eventually pulled a ring box from his suit jacket and slammed it to the table. 

“I was going to propose tonight!” Poseidon boo’d, resulting in a glare from the eldest brother. “I know you don’t like her, but I’m tired of being alone.”

“Why don’t you ask Bunny to set you up?” Zeus offered. 

“Face it, not even Hera could find me a Queen. I remind her of the limits to her maternity powers.” Zeus opened his mouth but quickly snapped it closed with a click. “Let’s not dwell on my relationship problems - or lack of relationship - this is your party, Zeus.”

Hades attempted to leave promptly after downing his whiskey, but Zeus, like the only-child that he _wasn’t_ , insisted Hades stayed, claiming it would be good PR for the Underworld. 

Several drinks later, the trio made idle conversation while looking down at the party goers when a certain pink figure entered the hall.

“Who is she?” The words left his mouth without much thought as his eyes followed the little pink goddess. 

“Who, Pinky? That’s the Goddess of Spring and Demeter’s only daughter, Persephone,” Zeus answered casually, tossing a pretzel into his mouth. 

“She’s beautiful,” Hades murmured, earning him smirks from both his brothers. “She puts Aphrodite to shame.” 

Zeus attempted to hush his older brother. Most weren’t foolish enough to compare two goddesses, especially if Aphrodite is on the losing end. Unlike any other, Aphrodite, being the Goddess of Love and Beauty, was sure to hear Hades' declaration. “Bro, you can’t say shit like that. You’ll have hell to pay when she hears, and - believe me - she will hear.” After all, Zeus was no stranger to Aphrodite’s wrath, recalling a particularly pissed goddess after he had whispered a similar statement in the ear of a hopeful mortal conquest. 

Poseidon, who pressed his nose to the glass in an attempt to get a better look, gasped in mock horror. “Zeus, did you invite Odysseus?”

“Yes, Posie! I find it really funny when you get mad.” 

“Yeah, you better run! Don’t let me see you again,” Poseidon yelled down as Odysseus scurried away, slamming his fists against the glass walling. Zeus threw his suit jacket to Hades and attempted to restrain Poseidon from fracturing the glass, resulting in a wrestling match. 

All the while, Hades stood dumbfounded, struck by the goddess when Persephone’s gaze suddenly pierced his. Not even the frigid cold of Tartarus could calm the searing pain that fanned over his palm. Hades’ breath hitched with a grunt, and he clenched his fist, feeling his nails distract from the burn. Despite everything, Hades was entranced as petals stormed around her.

Finally, when Artemis helped the Persephone from the floor, Hades tore his eyes away to examine his hand. The experience was unmistakable, just as Poseidon, Zeus, and Hera had described it. There, blooming in the center of his palm, was an asphodel flower. 

_Persephone is my soulmate._

_My Queen._

“Bro, you’re starting to look like a creep. Stop staring and go talk to her!” Hades hadn’t noticed that his brothers were back on their feet. 

_Better keep this to myself for the time being,_ he thought, shoving his hand in his pocket. “She’s with Artemis, and you know she’s not my biggest fan.”

“Don’t worry about her, I’ll distract her long enough for you to swoop in,” Zeus winked. 

“You’re not exactly her favorite either,” Hades muttered, but, desperate to meet his fated partner, Hades followed along anyways.

\-----------

“Yeesh man, that’s a mood. Strike out already?” Poseidon patted Hades on the back, spilling some of the liquid courage out of Hades’ glass.

“Worse,” he mumbled, “I couldn’t even find her! It was like she vanished.” Hades down the rest of his drink. “I’m calling it a night. Give my regards to Trite.” 

Sitting in his parked car outside his home, Hades took a drag from his cigar, mentally preparing for the pack of hungry dogs that waited inside. He took a moment to appreciate his new marking, and the day suddenly didn’t seem as dreadful. _How ironic that the immortal flower that grows in the fields of Elysium, the flower of death, should connect me to her._ A quiet hum came from the backseat, jolting Hades from his thoughts. 

There, with the same inky black bloom of asphodel printed on her palm, was Persephone sleeping soundly in the back of his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daises - Innocence  
> Dog Rose - Pain


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will rely heavily on the original LO story while new concepts are introduced and intertwined. To maintain a level of consistency, quite a bit of the dialogue is altered or pulled directly from LO.
> 
> Disclaimer: The LO world and character adaptations belong to Rachel Smythe. 
> 
> Huge thank you to my beloved beta, Becca!

There, with the same inky black bloom of asphodel printed on her palm, was Persephone sleeping soundly in the back of his car. 

\--

Hades choked on his breath while his thoughts struggled to catch up. The luminescence of the Underworld peaked through the car window, bouncing off the tiny goddess’s skin to create a soft magenta glow. 

_ She’s absolutely captivating.  _ Hades’ eyes fell from her face to the dress, which - tight and short as it was - left little to imagination.  _ Soulmate or not, she doesn’t deserve to be ogled at, Old Man,  _ Hades berated himself, averting his eyes guilty.

Persephone shivered and curled in on herself, bringing Hades back to the present.  _ Let’s get you inside, Little Goddess.  _

Retrieving Persephone from the rear seat while preserving her slumber was no easy feat. With one knee on the floor of the car, Hades bent beside her. His hands hung in the air above Persephone for several moments while he debated the safest placement. 

“Sorry about this,” he mumbled, finally deciding to slip his arms in the crook of her knees and around her shoulders.

_ Floomf. _

A sudden burst of blue peonies littered the car upon touching the softest of skin, and Hades reeled back, knocking his head on the roof of the car. “Fucking hell,” he groaned before freezing, suddenly very aware of their compromising position. 

Slow, even breathing filled the silence. Hades sighed in relief and made a mental note to thank the Fates for this one blessing.  _ Dead to the world,  _ he thought with a soft chuckle. 

Gathering Persephone to him, Hades finally pulled her from the car. _ Be a gentleman. Do not look down.  _ The mantra repeated on a loop as he carried her into the house.  _ We haven’t even officially met, for Fates’ sake. Be a gentleman. _

To Hades’ great surprise, a thin pink arm twined around his neck, and he felt his mouth drop open in the shape of an ‘o’. Persephone turned her face into his chest and hummed as Cerberus walked through the ether to join his master. Hades adjusted Persephone in his arms, holding her as far from the hound’s curious nose as possible.

“Settle down, you might scare her.” Cerberus whined in response, keen on making his desire for attention known. “In the house you go,” he ushered. 

Hades pulled a chair away from the kitchen table with his ankle. “I need to put you down for a moment, Sweetness.” Hades wanted to kick himself.  _ Old Man, you haven’t even met. What are you thinking giving her a pet name?  _

Just leaving her side to fetch a glass of water had Hades’ chest aching to be close to her again.  _ Is this what having a destined partner feels like?  _ Hades wondered, glancing back at Persephone who had slumped down in the seat.  _ Or am I just desperate for warmth? _ His mind flickered to Minthe, the coldest of lovers.

Water spilled over the edge of the cup, and Hades hurried to turn off the faucet, thankful the goddess wasn’t awake to witness his foolishness. 

“You need to drink some water, Sweetness,” the name rolled off his tongue. Tired eyes flickered open, and Persephone allowed Hades to bring the glass to her lips before whispering her thanks.

“I’ll show you to the spare bedroom. Can you walk?” With a groggy shake of her head, Persephone reached out for him.

Hades carried Persephone with ease, her lithe body causing little strain. “Sorry for man-handling you,” he mumbled. Whether she heard him or not, apologizing eased his guilty conscience, and, as if setting a priceless artifact upon a pillowed shrine, Hades lowered Persephone to the bed. Her arms stretched over his shoulders, and delicate fingers carded through his hair before caressing his cheeks. 

_ I don’t want this feeling to end.  _ His heart clenched again, but in the end, the guilt that plagued him won.  _ She’s drunk; she doesn’t know what she’s doing.  _

“Come on now, Sweetness, enough of that.” Hades removed her shoes and pulled the blanket to her chin. “I’ll be right down the hall if you need me.” 

A soft sniffle echoed as Hades turned to leave. “Do you want to go home? I would have taken you, but I don’t know where you live.” He returned to her side and hesitantly swiped away a stray tear. “Please don’t cry, Sweetness,” he whispered.

“Please don’t tell my mom how drunk I got tonight. She’ll make me move back home if she finds out.”

Upon brushing wayward hair from her face, another wave of blue peonies bloomed where his touch had lingered. Exhaustion seeped through Persephone, and she couldn’t find the strength to hide her embarrassment let alone keep her weary eyes open. “Sorry, I’ve been having trouble controlling my powers.”

“Demeter and I aren’t exactly the closest acquaintances. Your secret is safe with me,” Hades grinned, hoping to lighten the mood. He caught her hand in his and lightly traced her mark. “And as for you flowers, they are nothing short of exquisite. Now close your eyes and rest.”

With that, Hades closed the door with a click and made his way to his own room. Perhaps, with the company of his soulmate mark, the Fates might bless him with restful sleep. However, his hope betrayed him hours later. 

_ I should have known better,  _ Hades sulked.  _ Peaceful sleep has evaded me for the past millennia. _ Chilling water, not yet warmed, poured from his shower, but Hades stepped in, hoping the sting would break the fatigue. 

Hades dressed in his usual work attire despite the early hour.  _ Might as well brew some coffee and get some work done. _

Barking could be heard from down the hall.  _ What is Cerberus losing his shit over? I haven’t heard him bark like that since the latest fight with Minthe.  _ Images of red sharpened nails against blue filled his head.

_ Wait... _

Another growl. 

_ Persephone, no! _

_ \------------------ _

“Kore Cob!” Demeter call. “I have a surprise for you!”

Persephone raced to her mother, her bare feet beating again the dirt of the mortal realm. 

“Spring looks absolutely stunning this year. You’ve been working very hard, Kore, so I got you a present.” Demeter hurried her daughter towards the back of the house where an immaculate greenhouse stood. 

“Is this really for me, Mama?”

“Of course, you earned it! Go have a look inside.”

_ This feels familiar,  _ Persephone thought as dread filled her being. “Mama, no. You don’t have to do this.” Tears streaked her face. “I promise to be good. Please, Mama!”

Regardless of her struggles and pleas, Persephone found herself inside as if glass had been built around her. There her mother stood, separated by glass panels.

“I’m sorry, my precious Kore, but it’s for the best. Now no one can hurt you.”

Persephone woke violently in a thin layer of sweat, but she found herself swaddled safely in darkness instead of the suffocating sun. 

_ Where am I?  _ She glanced down at her hand and stroked the inky bloom.  _ At least you’re here with me,  _ she thought. Slipping into her shoes and bundling her hair around her arm, Persephone peeked around the door of her room and made for a swift exit.  _ Fantastic, Persephone, second night in Olympus and you already found your way into a stranger’s house with no memory of how you got here.  _

Her thoughts trailed as she came face to face with a wall of windows.  _ How is it still dark out? I must be in… _

The Underworld. The place where her mother forbade her to travel, warning her of the King’s devious nature. “No good will come for going there, little dove. You are life personified.” Demeter had said, holding Persephone’s face in her hands. “The Unseen One is a danger to you.”

_How could a place so beautiful be as dangerous as Mama says?_ Finally tearing her away from the dazzling diamond sky, Persephone continued to make her way through the labyrinth of a house. She passed room upon room, studies filled with ancient text, endless rows of art and armor, and a swimming pool larger than any one person needed. 

_ This is no house but a palace. _

A warning growl came from a black hound, and as Persephone approached, he grew into his true form.  _ This is no doubt Cerberus.  _ She stood perfectly still, proving she posed no threat, as one of his three noses pressed against her throat.

“Enough,” a voice called from behind her, and a blue hand passed over her shoulder to lift the dog’s snout.

Persephone arched back, reaching up to touch his fringe. “Don’t worry,” she breathed, “just watch.”

“Easy now,” she murmured, approaching Cerberus. Then, after taking in a breath, “who’s a good boy!” Cerberus immediately surrendered to her as he shrunk to his usual size. With his tongue lolled to the side in content, the hound rolled on his back in hopes of tummy rubs. “Yes, you’re my good boy! Even though you tried to eat me, yes you did,” she cooed. 

_ I’ve never been so damn jealous of a dog before,  _ Hades thought, watching the two on the floor. “I’m impressed. Not everyone can reduce the Gatekeeper of the Underworld to - well - this,” Hades gestured. 

He offered his hand to help Persephone from the floor, and when the soulmate marks kissed, an electrifying energy ran through Persephone. If she had noticed his matching marker, she didn't say anything.

_ Floom. _

Hades expected the blue flowers this time, and he laughed softly when she shook the blossoms from her hair. “Oh Gods, I am so sorry. I’m still developing control over my powers.”

Hades hung on every word she offered, her voice a sweet siren song. 

“I don’t suppose you have a jacket or blanket I could borrow? It’s much colder here, and this dress isn’t really doing the job.”

“I have something that should be your size.” Hades said, voice muffled by clothes as he rummaged through his closet. “It was a gift for Hera, but she didn’t like it and gave it back. You’re petite like Hera, so it should fit.”

Persephone blushed, and she smoothed her fingers over her dress.

“Well, what do you think?” Inside the box sat a coat made of the softest material Persephone had ever touched. “You can keep it if you like.” 

She lovingly ran her fingers through it before discouragement settled in. “I can’t accept a gift like this. I would have no way to pay you back.” She insisted, pushing the box back towards Hades. 

Hades pulled the coat from the box and motioned for Persephone to turn around. “You would be doing me a favor. I’m certainly not going to wear it!” As he helped pull the jacket over her shivering form, he couldn't help but to think of Minthe. 

_ She would castrate me if she knew I was giving away this jacket. She’s been begging for it since Hera sent it back.  _

A tiny voice argued back at Hades.  _ Well, Minthe isn’t your soulmate! _

“How do I look?” Persephone asked, spinning to face him. 

_ She could wear rags and still outshine any god or goddess in the Pantheon.  _ “You look sufficient,” he choked out. “Come to the kitchen; I think I have some tea.”

He guided Persephone into the kitchen and began to busy himself in search of any tea that wasn’t stale. Persephone perched herself on one of the island chairs, and she couldn’t help but look when Hades’ phone, which had been haphazardly left on the table during last night’s adventure, began vibrating and flashing Minthe. 

“Who’s Minthe?”

“W-what?”  _ Fucking stutter.  _

Persephone pointed to his phone which he promptly snatched and silenced.  _ I’ll get an earful for not answering later. _ “She’s just a nymph that I associate with.”

“So she’s your lover,” Persephone blurted out with a wide smile on her face and palms to her cheeks. Hades could do little but stare at her bluntness. “Because, you know,” she tried to explain, waving her hand about, “you and your brothers are known for your many sordid affairs.” 

_ Why did I just say that? Filter first, Persephone, filter first!  _

_ My brothers aren’t even here and they’re already ruining her first impression of me!  _ “Do I look like a scoundrel to you, Little Goddess?”

“Hmm,” Persephone paused, putting her finger to her lips. “Yes, I’d say at least thirty percent scoundrel.” 

“Is that so?” Hades teased. “You’ll have to let me know if my scoundrel percentage increases.”

Conversation came naturally for the pair, and upon her request, Hades recapped what had happened the night prior. 

Persephone pulled the fur coat over her head and shrunk in humiliation. “Oh Fates, that’s so embarrassing!” She maneuvered the material so she could glance up at him. “I’m sorry; I’m sure you’re really busy. You probably don’t need some B-rate goddess barging in on your free time.”

The mood shifted, and Hades ducked his head as well. “Sweetness, I would pay you a salary to barge in on every aspect of my life.”

Silence rang in his ears, and he failed to notice the burning blush on her cheeks. She left her seat to stand by the balcony. 

“Can you help me with this?” She lowered her coat and started tugging her hair out from underneath. Hades swallowed hard, trying to retain his composure before joining her. 

“I must warn you, I have very nosy neighbors,” he scowled. As he gathered her hair, Persephone shivered when his fingers caressed her bare shoulders. “Still cold?” Hades asked, an eyebrow peaked in questioning. She shook her head but chose not to elaborate. 

“Y’know,” Persephone started, looking over her shoulder to watch him as he continued taming her hair, “we’ve been talking all morning, but you have yet to introduce yourself. I guess that bumps you up to thirty-one percent.”

“You already know who I am.”

“Oh?” A wicked grin grew. “Thirty-two percent.”

Persephone wiggled with glee as Hades retrieved a business card. “Hades, King of the Underworld and God of the Dead.”

Hades bit back a grown when she reached for a card that had been tucked safely in her bra. “Persephone, Goddess of Spring”

_ Fucking Fates, it smells like her.  _ “Why Ms. Kore, do you go by another name?”

“That’s an old one. Could I have it back please?” Persephone reached up for the card on the tips of her toes, but Hades easily held it above her.

“Absolutely not!” Hades barked out a laugh and scooped her up with one arm around her waist while bringing the card closer for clarity. “Is this handmade?”

Words failed to form on her tongue; all she could focus on was the hard line of his body and his handsomely, dorky face. Her silence stole Hades’ attention from her card, and he quickly lowered the goddess back to her feet after realizing his careless mistake, muttering a soft apology. 

“Hades,” Persephone looked to her feet, “have you heard of soulmates? Eros mentioned something about a soulmate mark last night but Mama never told me anything about either. They weren’t in any of my books.”

_ She doesn’t know.  _

“I- I don’t think I’m the r- right person to talk about this with.” 

_ Coward! Tell her about soulmates, tell her about the mark - our shared mark, tell her anything! _

“Try asking Eros?”

_ I can only hope my nephew will help guide her back to me,  _ he thought. _ I’ve waited two thousand years for her, I can wait a bit longer.  _

“I’m not entirely sure Eros would want to help me,” she muttered, slinking back into one of the kitchen chairs and resting her cheek on the table. “He did put me in the back of your car, after all. I wonder if I did something to upset him.”

“I’m afraid I may have played a part in that as I may or not have said you put Aphrodite to shame.” His voice trailed off towards the end when Persephone’s eyes widened. 

The goddess was quiet for a moment before bursting into giggles and giving Hades two pats to the chest. “I appreciate you trying to make me feel better.”

“No, I don’t think you understand-

“And who is this?” She asked, now distracted and filled with excitement as a small puff of a dog approached them. Persephone extended her hand for the pooch to sniff. “Come now, I won’t bite.”

An onslaught of yapping had Persephone leaping back into Hades’ arm. “You might not bite, but he will,” Hades joked. “We should really stop meeting like this at some point,” he said, setting her back on the floor.  _ Even if I don’t want to.  _

“How many dogs do you have?”

“Seven, but it might be six soon,” Hades grumbled, shooing the puff outside. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me their names?”

_ Minthe hated the dogs from day one,  _ the intruding tiny voice yelled.  _ Nothing but cruel!  _ Hades shooed the voice and happily introduced her to the pups, sharing when and how he came to own each of them. Persephone smiled the entire time, eagerly listening and nodding along. 

The voice returned, softer this time.  _ She wants to learn about them - wants to learn about us.  _ Hades couldn’t deny the voice. Even as a king, having some  _ want _ to listen to what he had to offer was a treat. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he excused himself. Unlike Minthe, this was one call he couldn’t ignore. 

“What do you want Zeus?”

“Sunday brunch!”

“I’m doing something extremely important,” Hades begged, watching as Persephone pressed kisses into Cordon Bleu’s fur. 

“Sunday brunch.”

“But-

“Sunday brunch, brother. See you soon!” 

Just the briefest phone conversation with Zeus was enough to sap anyone’s energy, and Hades’ sighed in resignation. “My apologies, Little Goddess. It seems the time has come for you to return to Olympus.”

Persephone’s full lips pursed into a pout. Hades couldn’t help but laugh at the childish expression; her next question, however, froze time itself. 

“Hades, what do you know of the asphodel flower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Peonies - Romance, Compassion
> 
> Thank you for the reading! I appreciate all feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO returns tonight, and I am HYPED. 
> 
> All my love to the best beta, Becca!

“Hades, what do you know of the asphodel flower?” 

Hades idly sipped at his coffee, wondering if she had seen his matching mark or knew more than she claimed, but Persephone’s smile portrayed nothing but innocent curiosity. 

“Aside from the pomegranate trees, asphodel is the only flora that grows in the Underworld,” Hades started, leaning towards Persephone, resting heavily on the kitchen counter. “It grows alongside the Lethe, across Elysium, even in the small garden in the back where the pups like to play.”

“You have a garden? I’d love to see it!” Excitement lit Persephone’s eyes, and she smiled sheepishly. “My bad, please continue.”

“What I mean to say is that asphodel is relatively common in all parts of the Underworld, but the mortals have come to associate the flower with the place where those deemed to have lived original lives, neither extraordinary nor criminal, spend their afterlives, hence the name the Asphodel Meadows.”

“I never knew,” she murmured, chancing a peek at her inked palm. “My mother forbade me from producing asphodel; she always said it was cursed, wicked.” 

_ Geez, Demeter, we’ve always had our difference, but is that really what you think of me and this realm?  _ Hades grimaced, and Persephone’s eyes widened as she realized the implications of her words.  __

“Wait, wait!” She nearly shouted, desperate to remove the sullen gloom that now hung above them. “I don’t think that.”

“Oh? Is that so, Little Goddess?” He quirked a brow in suspicion. 

Persephone gave a confident nod. “Mother may be more powerful than me - not to mention essential for the mortals’ survival - but as the Goddess of Spring, the nature of plants and flowers has always been with me. It wasn’t something I had to learn, ever since I can remember, I’ve just  _ known, _ ya’know?”

Hades hummed in understanding, remembering a similar conversation from long ago. 

_ \-- _

_ “My sweet Aidoneus,” Rhea cooed, smoothing away the concern that lined his forehead with one large finger, “always so filled with worries. What is it this time?” _

_ A child-sized Hades sat swarmed with endless questions and thoughts in the titaness’ hand. He slumped against her thumb in frustration. “Mama, how come I can make pretty stones and whisper to the dead? You can’t, so how did you teach me?”  _

_ “Your powers are a part of you thus the knowledge is already within you. No need to be taught something you already understand, although practice won’t hurt.” _

_ Rhea hoisted him up to her face, a silent request for affection. Hades softly rested his cheek against hers and grumbled. “What is that even supposed to mean?”  _

_ Her booming laugh echoed through the trees, and several roosting birds quickly fled. “You’ll figure it out for yourself one day, Little One.” _

\--

The gentle touch of a pink hand pulled Hades from his thoughts, and Persephone continued. “I’m not sure how often you visit the living realm, but the mortals place asphodel on the graves of their loved ones to symbolize remembrance beyond death.” She dropped her voice to a whisper as if her mother could hear her from a realm away. “I used to sneak away to the nearby village while the flower nymphs slept to ensure the mortals had enough to mourn properly.” 

_ Selfless! Unlike someone we know,  _ the childish voice whined. Hades’ couldn’t deny the stark differences already separating Persephone from the red nymph. Through many hours of conversation with his therapist, Hades had come to acknowledge that Minthe always came with a price, but, to the dismay of nearly all other beings, buying Minthe’s affection and forgiveness was better than being alone. 

_ She is selfless though, fulfilling more than her duty to the mortals while risking punishment from Demeter. Not many would be so brave.  _ Hades chuckled to himself, recalling Demeter’s temper during the Titanomachy and her favored pitchfork.

Persephone's cheeks burned.  _ I shouldn’t have said anything, stupid village girl.  _ Despite the urge to change the topic or shrink away, she pulled her shoulders back, readying herself to face the judgement of a king. “Is something about that funny?”

_ Idiot. She thinks I’m laughing at her. Say something!  _ Hades frantically waved his hands about in a poor attempt to reassure her. “I just didn’t take you for a rebel.”

Another round of color tinted Persephone’s pink cheeks, and the light mood returned as she playfully smacked his arm. “I’ll have you know, I was a model daughter.” 

Hades' phone buzzed urgently in his pocket as his brother spammed him with text messages, including a picture of a satisfied Poseidon, cheeks full of pancakes. “I can’t keep Zeus waiting much longer. Let me show you to the garage.” Disappointment fell over Persephone’s features, and Hades could only hope that maybe she enjoyed his company. 

Garage was an understatement; at least a dozen cars lined the wall. “Do you think you own enough cars?” Persephone teased, sticking the tip of her tongue out.

“Sounds like someone wants to walk her way back to Olympus!” Hades escorted Persephone, but she stopped before he could open the passenger’s door. 

“Can I drive?” Her questions caught Hades by surprise, although not for the first time that day.

“Sorry, Little Goddess, only I drive my cars.” Hades tried to avoid eye contact as she bit her lip in a silent plea. “Absolutely not, Persephone!” She batted her lashes and clapped her hands together.  _ I can’t say no to her. _

Hades reluctantly waited, already regretting his decision, while Persephone adjusted her seat, muttering something about Hades’ ‘ridiculously long legs’.

“I’m regretting this already,” he huffed, when four pink fingertips suddenly graced his lips. 

“I need a positive navigator!” Persephone protested, but when he didn’t supply a retort, Persephone finally met his eyes.  _ Crimson...is he the one from the party?  _ Her train of thought stuttered when she felt Hades’ breath hitch through barely parted lips. “Sorry,” she muttered, dropping her hand.  _ We just met, and I’m already swooning. Get it together, Persephone!  _

The car ride was dead silent aside from Hades’ occasional direction until they pulled into Artemis’ driveway. Persephone drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, grasping at anything that may prolong their connection. “I never got to ask, what do you think of asphodel?”

Neither saw Artemis pressed her face against the house window in horror. 

“Why so curious, Ms. Kore?”

_ Is it safe for me to tell him the truth about the mark? Mama insisted Hades was damned, a danger to me, but he’s been so kind.  _ Persephone hesitated for a brief moment.  _ No, we did just meet after all. I’ll ask Artemis later.  _

“Thirty-three percent,” she elongated the syllables, a playful warning. 

Hades cast her a side-eyed glance. “Are you threatening a king?”

The front door of the house burst open, and Artemis ran towards the car. 

“Thirty-four-”

“Alright, alright, you win!” Hades raised his hands in surrender, and the Persephone bounced with delight, causing some of her wild growth to fall in her line of vision. “To be honest,” he started, reaching out to brush the hair back, careful not to use his inked hand. His fingers lingered in the tangled mess, “after spending so much time in the Underworld, I paid them little mind for many years. Only recently did I notice their beauty.” 

“Persephone, get away from that pervert!” Artemis shrieked, pouncing onto the front end, and Hades abruptly snatched his hand back. 

Persephone threw a coy glance towards the king. “What were you saying earlier about not being a scoundrel?”

“Hush you,” he laughed.

As if growing for the ink itself, a single asphodel flower unfurled from her palm, and Persephone offered it to Hades. “Thank you for everything. Even if Eros pranked us, I really enjoyed this morning.”

“Anytime, Little Goddess,” he smiled, accepting the precious offering. 

Artemis then pulled her Persephone from the car, gathered the hair that pooled around Persephone's feet. “What happened? Did he do something to you?” Over, the tiny goddess’ head, Artemis shot Hades’ a glare that promised death.

“No, no,” Persephone laughed, tugged Artemis to the door, “I’ll tell you about it later.”

_ Please don’t leave. I don’t even know how to contact you.  _ “Hey, Kore!” Hades called, and Persephone whipped her head around with a scowl. “Made you look!”

_ Damn that card.  _ “Twenty percent!” She yelled back, and the moment was over when Artemis bundled Persephone in her arms and carried her into the house. 

_ Goodbye for now, Persephone. Please find me again.  _

\-------------

Once inside the house, Artemis threw her arms around Persephone in a rare display of affection. “I was so worried about you! I’m so sorry about last night.” She continued to rattle off apologies and questions, and Persephone laughed, pulling back from the embrace.

“I’m really alright,” she said, sympathetically patting her friend’s back. ““Did he...did anything happen with him?” Artemis dodged Persephone’s eyeline, and the implication her question left a foul aftertaste in her mouth. 

Persephone looked puzzled for a brief moment before the  _ real  _ meaning behind the question dawned on her. “No, no! Hades was an absolute gentleman.”

“What a relief,” Artemis sighed, and the tension that has gripped her since leaving the party without Persephone loosened. She let her head fall on the tiny goddess’ shoulder when she was met with silky fur. “Where did you get this?”

Persephone pulled the fur up to cover the flush that now colored her cheeks, remembering the way Hades’ hands had brushed over her bare shoulders as he slipped the material over her as well as his reaction to seeing her in the coat.  _ Sufficient, he had choked out, but the shy embarrassment told a different story.  _ “I was cold. Hades said he didn’t have a need for it, so he insisted I take it.”

“He just...gave you a fur coat? The buttons are made of diamonds for Fates’ sake!”

Persephone could do little but shrug. “Should I give it back?”

“Let’s just agree not to tell you mom, okay?”

Persephone nodded then lifted a handful of hair. “Can you help me with this? It’s so heavy.”

“Sure, no problem,” Artemis replied, and she sent Persephone to the kitchen while she fetched one of her hunting knives. 

With one upward motion, Persephone was freed from the unpleasant weight. “Ah, that’s better. Thanks, Artemis,” she said brushing a hand through the freshly bobbed hair. The chopped hair now littered the floor as petals. “ Sorry about the mess, I’ll get a broom.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Artemis replayed, giving Persephone a playful nudge towards her room. “Go grab a shower, and I’ll make us some tea.” 

As soon as Persephone was out of sight, Artemis’ smile dropped, and she chewed nervously on one of her fingers.  _ Demeter would have my head if she found out Persephone spent the night in the Underworld so shortly after leaving her in my care. She can’t find out that they had contact.  _

Persephone’s safety was always Demeter’s primary concern, and she was convinced the Mortal Realm would be best, especially after the disastrous TGOEM meeting concerning Persephone’s potential stay in Olympus. But after seeing Demeter's helicopter tendencies and Persephone’s silent plea, Artemis felt obligated to persuade Demeter.

Even if it meant agreeing to keep secrets. 

\-------------

_ Why is a strip club even open this early and why does Zeus insist on this place? The food is subpar at best.  _ Hades pulled on the spare pair of driving gloves before leaving his car, deciding it best to hide the soulmate mark for a while longer.  _ Scratch that second question, I know  _ exactly  _ why Zeus loves this place.  _

The hostess simply pointed to the direction of his brothers’ table, smacking her gum. “The gang’s all here,” she muttered under her breath, but Hades couldn’t fault her for her attitude, recalling Zeus’ record of sexual innuendos and butt pinching towards the waitresses. 

“Hades! I was beginning to wonder if you had decided to bail,” Zeus shouted, waving Hades closer. “Fish Sticks, here, nearly cleaned out the kitchen of pancake mix.” 

Poseidon smiled unabashedly as another towering plate was placed in front of him.

“Anyway, you’re just in time to talk about that hot little dish you took home last night.” The brothers shared a devilish grin, effectively ganging up on the eldest. 

Panic creeped in as Hades’ mind raced.  _ How did they find out? Do they know about the mark? Do they know something about her? Could they have helped Eros put Persephone in my car?  _ He resisted the burning urge to escape to his car where he could comfortably attempt the grounding techniques he had practiced with his therapist. When Hades finally found his voice, the words were quiet, withdrawn. “How did you know about that?”

If they brothers noticed the spike in anxiety, they didn’t mention it, instead choosing to press for more information. “Eros,” Zeus said with a shrug. “Believe it or not, my grandson loves to gossip. Surprising right?” 

The pulse beating in Hades ears began to subside, and the irrational thoughts faded.  _ I should have expected Eros to tell someone.  _ “We just talked over coffee, well, tea for her.” 

“And?” Zeus drew out the word, clearly hoping for juicier details than beverage choice. “What did you think of her?”

“S-s-she’s a nice looking goddess, I guess.” 

“I believe the word you used last night to describe her was ‘beautiful’, dear brother.” Poseidon teased, giving Hades a poke with his fork. Hades grimaced at the syrup left behind on his suit jacket. “So you’re gonna drop that rude nymph like a hot potato, right?”

Hades paused; after Minthe’s refusal to attend the party, he wasn’t sure where he even stood where her. His thoughts betrayed him as his head was filled with  _ pink.  _ Doubt reared its ugly head, and as usual, Hades was powerless to it. Visions of Persephone, suffocated by the never-ending night and frigid cold, creeped in.  _ She is the Goddess of Spring.  _

_ Even if she chooses me. _

Magenta lips pulled into a frown. __

_ Even if fate destined for her to be mine. _

Her once sparkling eyes were dead, holding nothing but resentment.

_ Even if fate destined for me to be hers. _

The red hand that struck his cheek so often morphed - now small, delicate, and pink. 

“The Underworld is no place for her.”

“Are you trying to convince us or yourself?” Poseidon’s usual demeanor shifted. Despite his often airheaded remarks, Poseidon was no stranger to Hades’ difficulties and typically offered better advice than Zeus. 

“It doesn’t change the fact I was planning to propose last night.” Zeus and Poseidon groaned, earning glares for the other patrons. “I know you guys don’t like her, but I-” Hades couldn’t bring himself to say he loved her. “I think I’m having second thoughts.”

“Good! She’s literally the meanest nymph in all the realms!” Poseidon argued, dramatically throwing his hands in the air.

Hades wanted to protest, attest that she wasn’t the worst choice, but there was no evidence to back up his claim. “Maybe you’re right,” Hades mumbled, pulling the ring box from his pocket. After taking a last look at it, Hades tossed it into one of the nearby tanks, and two mermaids raced to the bottom where it had sunk. 

“What you need is to find an excellent Queen of the Underworld,” Zeus stated as if it was the easiest task to accomplish. “Persephone is quite exquisite and  _ available. _ ”

But before Hades could sort apart the incoherent jumble of thought and formulate a response, a familiar cleaning of her throat had all three brothers turning. Hera stood, in her golden glory, with a cigarette and signature disappointed scowl. 

“Zeus, it’s Hera,” Poseidon whispered, glancing between husband and wife.

“I see that,” Zeus shot back. “Hera, darling, come sit with me,” he cooed, tugging Hera into his arms. The gesture earned him a face full of smoke. 

“I expect this behavior from  _ you, _ ” she squinted her eyes at Zeus, “but what do you two doing in a place like this?”

Zeus and Poseidon seemed unfazed from the accusation, but Hades flinched.  _ It’s not like I want to be here,  _ he thought. 

“And you,” Hera turned, directing her scorching anger towards Hades. “Who do you think you are, fucking around with my friend’s daughter last night?”

“All we did was talk, I swear!” Hades tried to explain the series of events that had  _ actually _ occurred, but there was no reasoning with her. 

“She’s young, Hades,” she sneered. “Easy to impress and won’t argue with you. I didn’t think you were like that!” Her hands clamped down on his shoulders in anger, shaking him slightly.

Suddenly, the fury dissipated from her eyes. Although so close to his face, Hera’s gaze was far away, emitting a warm glow. “ _ Oh,”  _ the sound left her mouth, a soft promise of understanding. “Aidoneus...I didn’t know. I- I need to leave.”

“Wait, Hera, did you see something?” Hades hissed, but as quickly as she came, Hera was gone, vision and all. 

“What the hell was that about?” Zeus wondered aloud, but before they had the opportunity to discuss, the trio was escorted from the club, despite their kingly statuses, for causing such a disturbance. “Don’t worry about Hera. I’ll talk to her when I get home.”

_ It’s not Hera I’m worried about,  _ Hades thought, making his way to his car.  _ It’s what she might have seen that scares me.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Implied Rape  
> \-- The beginning and the end of the warning have been mark. 
> 
> Thank you for being an amazing beta as always, Becca!

“Well that was certainly unexpected,” Hera grumbled, pacing as she sorted through the jumbled snippets she had seen. 

_“I’m tired of being alone.”_

_“I remind her of the limits to her maternity powers."_

_An asphodel flower inked on two palms, both stained with color._

_“Persephone, I’m so sorry. I- I share your mark.”_

_A tangle of blue and pink._

_Soulmate, soulmate, soulmate._

Hera came to a halt in front of a portrait depicting the three kings. _But only two queens,_ she cast her gaze up to Hades who stood alone, a frown graced his handsome features. _Don’t look at me with sad eyes._ “Have I been unfair to you, old friend?”

She returned to her pacing, less frantic than before. _At least he can finally dump that gold-digging nymph on her ass, but if I know Hades like I think I do, he’ll find a way to fuck this up_. _T_ _hat man should never be left alone with his thoughts._

Hebe bounded into the room with a gin and tonic in her hand. “There you are, Mommy!" As soon as Hera took a drag from the glass, her daughter chirped, “Persephone is waiting for you.”

Hera swallowed hard as the harsh liquid left its familiar burn at the back of her throat. “Hebe! Why did you tell me sooner?” But the little golden goddess was already dashing out the room in giggles, clearly pleased with her mother’s reaction. 

“Time to rectify my negligence, Adioneus,” Hera murmured, rushing to her laptop to edit the Intern Exchange Program document. _As much as I would love to have you work in my gardens,_ Hera thought as she changed her name to Hades’ on the supervisor line, _the Underworld needs its queen._

\--

When Hera finished readying herself, she found Hebe showing off her uncles as she danced around Persephone in the portrait hall. “Uncle Hades doesn’t visit me very often, but he’s my favorite. Don’t tell Uncle Posie though, he’s super funny.”

“Hades is only your favorite because he bought you a tennis bracelet for your birthday last year.” 

Both girls turned in surprise. “Nu-uh!” Hebe exclaimed, sticking her tongue out, “Uncle Hades tells the best stories and lets me play with his dogs. Sometimes, he lets me sleepover, and we have movie nights!”

Persephone laughed; Hebe’s glee was infectious. “He sounds wonderful,” she said, giving the child a pat on the head. 

“Yes, yes, Hades spoils you. Now shoo!” 

“But I wanted to spend more time with Persephone,” Hebe whined.

“I’ll come see you soon, promise.” Hebe reluctantly accepted Persephone’s promise and left with scowl.

Hera turned back to the portraits, the inspiration for her master plan. “Handsome, aren’t they?”

Persephone hummed in agreement, eyes only focused on Hades. She then jumped back, awkwardly tugging at her chiton as she attempted to explain that she wasn’t attracted to Hera’s husband - not that he’s ugly or anything, she added. Eventually, Persephone’s words trailed off with an uncomfortable chuckle. 

“Anyway,” Persephone said, trying to divert Hera’s attention away from the awkward interaction. “Why does he look so sad?” 

“Perhaps you should ask him yourself?” Hera mused, entertained by the deep rosy blush that kissed Persephone’s checks. “Come, have some tea with me. I have your internship placement ready.”

\--

Persephone’s wide-eyed shock shifted between Hera, the internship document now in her hands, and back to Hera. “I- I thought I was going to be tending to your gardens,” she stuttered. “The Mortal Realm doesn’t have modern technology; there’s no way I’m qualified for a position.”

Hera lifted a brow at the Persephone who sat at the other end of the sofa. “Are you saying I made a mistake?” Hera had to sip her tea to hide the smile that threatened to give her away as Persephone squirmed. 

“N- no, Ma’am! You have too much confidence in me.”

“Nonsense, you received a scholarship for university, didn’t you?”

“I suppose so. Hestia and her organization were kind enough to sponsor me.”

 _Fuck. I completely forgot she’s a candidate for The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood._ Hera nearly groaned. She should have known Demeter would push Persephone into this, and she recalled the primary reason Hades hadn’t considered Hestia as a marriage prospect. _A vow of celibacy_ ... _oh well. The Fates don’t make mistakes, and there’s still time for her to back out._

“Have you given marriage any thought?” Hera took Persephone cheeks in her hands, hoping to keep another glimpse of the unfolding tale, but she was only met with a confused smile from the pink goddess. “You have grown into such a lovely woman after all.”

Once the mugs had been drained and conversation spent, Persephone hopped up from the couch to excuse herself. Hera stood to hug her goodbye; she had known Persephone since she was a child, and Hera took to kind nature. 

“Come see me again soon, and I’ll take you shopping. Modern clothing would suit you well,” Hera said waving her off. “And come visit Hebe anytime! She adores you, y’know.”

\----------------

“Artemis I’m ho-oh.” Two gods were unexpectedly perched on the living room sofa. “Hermes!” Persephone bounded into his arms, allowing him to catch her in a hug. “I’ve haven’t seen you in ages! You haven’t been to the Mortal Realm nearly as often lately,” she pouted.

“I’ve been working for Hades on the side. Thanatos is a lazy bastard who won’t pull his own weight, so Hades pays me a salary to escort souls to the Underworld.” Hermes grinned, “by the way, word on the street is you had a run in with Hades.”

Persephone awkwardly laughed, and Hermes set her back on her feet. 

“Be lucky he didn’t keep you as a concubine,” the other injected before snatching her hand. “Apollo, God of the Sun, Medicine, Music, etcetera.” 

He squeezed her hand to the point of discomfort, and she pulled away from him, a subtle thorny vine weaving in her hair. “I’m not sure what you’ve heard, but Hades was an absolute gentleman,” she insisted, echoing the words she had said to Artemis. “He introduced me to his dogs, and- and he gave me a fur coat because it was cold!” 

Apollo barked out a laugh, and Persephone shrunk back, feeling more childish in this man’s presence than she ever felt with her mother. “You know he was just being nice so he could get in your pants, right?”

Hermes’ chuckle was an insult to injury, and Persephone turned to Artemis who had appeared from the kitchen. She cast a gaze back towards the gods, pupils blown and whites now bloody. “That’s not true, but I suppose I don’t really care what you think.” 

An audible gulp was the only noise from the room as Persephone left, but her appearance returned to normal before Artemis could notice a difference. 

“I see you met the asshole of a brother,” she muttered. 

“Artemis, I thought men weren’t allowed in the house,” Persephone whispered.

But Artemis just patted her head. “Come on, Persephone. He’s my brother.”

 _Am I really the child that everyone thinks I am?_ She didn’t want a pat on the head, and she certainly didn’t appreciate being cast aside. In the end, Persephone bit her tongue. _I don’t want to fight with her. I’ll just deal with Apollo for the day._

Apollo didn’t even bother lowering his voice from the other room. “Why didn’t you tell me she was so hot? I mean, she even looks okay wearing those rags.”

Another thorned vine laced over her head in a crown, and Artemis stormed into the kitchen to scold her brother. Persephone pulled out the cookbook her mother had gifted her with a note reminding her to maintain a well-balanced diet. 

“Stop tormenting my roommate!” Persephone considered a victory dance upon hearing her friend stand up for her, but her delight was quickly dashed. “Go in there and apologize.”

Which is how Persephone found herself crowded by Apollo while she readied the ingredients. _I don’t like the way I feel when he looks at me._ Apollo insisted on retrieving the crockpot as it was stored on a high shelf, but Persephone declined, sweeping past him with the step stool.

“Come on, Persephone. I said I was sorry.”

 _You don’t seem sorry._ “I heard you the first time,” she mumbled, trying to busy herself over the vegetables

“Well, I am! I’m trying to help.”

 _You can help by leaving._ “Fuck,” she breathed, tears immediately jumping to her eyes. The bustle of the day and the annoyingly overbearing presence in the kitchen had distracted her, and Persephone sliced into her left hand with the knife she’d been using. 

Golden ichor flowed freely, coating the inky asphodel, but before she could stop him, Apollo grabbed her wrist. 

“Let me help,” he murmured. “It is my specialty.”

“N-no, that’s really okay. I’ll just get the first aid kit,” Persephone insisted, but his grip was too tight. _I don’t want you to see._

The commotion had Artemis and Hermes peeking around the corner, but Apollo quickly sent them to find a first aid kit, buying them time alone. 

“I made a terrible first impression.” _No shit,_ she thought. “I work long hours pulling the sun across the sky for the mortals, and I guess I don’t have great control over my moods. I’m just frustrated that you don’t seem to understand the danger you were in. That wouldn’t have happened if I had been at the party.” 

Apollo cupped her cheek, and the urge to retch overwhelmed her. 

_Wrong, wrong, wrong,_ her body screamed, and Persephone flinched away from his palm. “I know I’m young in comparison, but I don’t need anyone to watch over me. I don’t _want_ anyone to watch over me.”

He frowned as he wiped away the ichor. _Doesn’t she know the honor she should feel from my affection...what? Is that a soulmate mark,_ he gaped at the exposed asphodel. _She couldn’t have been bound to me, so who?_ Persephone clutched her hand to her chest and wrapped the cloth around it. 

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Persephone stumbled over her words, desperate to protect the mark, whatever it really was.

 _So she wants to keep it a secret, huh? I can work with that. You probably don't even know what it is, village girl._ “Sure, Persie. Just give me your hand so I can finish healing you.”

She hesitantly relinquished her palm to him, and a warm, golden light engulfed the asphodel. When Persephone inspected her hand, the blossom appeared unharmed, just as it had before. “Wow, that actually feels better, thanks!”

“So, you’re not pissed anymore?”

Persephone thoughtfully sorted through the day. _Am I still pissed? I guess he’s pretty harmless._ “Nope, were good. Just take a few steps back, yeah?”

He complied with her request, and when Hermes and Artemis bounded back into the kitchen, first aid kit in hand, Persephone shrugged. “This guy already fixed it up.”

The night continued with ease, both Hermes and Apollo seemed to be on their best behavior, and Persephone finally felt herself relax. However, disappointment nagged at her when she checked her phone. _Why hasn’t he responded yet? Did I get the number wrong? He was probably just humoring me. After all, I was basically dumped on him. Maybe Mama was right about men, about him._

After dinner, one frustratingly drawn out round of Monopoly, and halfway through a movie, Persephone excused herself. _At least I can control my own bedtime._

**_\------------------------------------- CONTENT WARNING: Implied rape/non-consent -----------------------------------------_ **

Persephone was already sound asleep when Artemis left for her duties in the Mortal Realm, slumbering unaware that the men were still in the house. Although the door to her room creaked when Apollo slunk in and the light from the hallway pierced the dark, it was an awful nickname - _Persie_ \- that woke Persephone. 

She was groggy, confused as to why he was in her room. He claimed she had flirted all day, claimed her lips in a loveless embrace, claimed she wanted this - _wanted him._

 _Wrong, wrong, wrong!_ Her body shrieked, and she tried to reason with him. Persephone explained she was to remain a virgin, dedicate her life to serve others, even though the words tasted foul in her mouth. 

But the weight of his body and the weight of her fear won out as a small “yes” regrettably left her tongue. 

_It hurts._

_I’m scared._

_I want this to stop!_

_I don’t want to do this anymore!_

_WRONG, WRONG, WRONG._

For the first time, Persephone locked herself away in her greenhouse, waiting for the pain to subside. A flash of light startled her, and she realized Apollo had taken pictures. He brushed aside her worries, questioning her maturity, so Persephone stayed silent hoping the end was near.

“This is our little secret,” he said with a sickly smile. Then caught her left hand and sneered at her palm. A burning pain flashed across her wrist where he grasped her, as if the sun itself had scorched her flesh. “You should really considering covering this hideous thing.”

Finally, she was alone in her room again. Finally, she was safe to leave her greenhouse. Only now, the joy she felt from her loosened shackles dissolved into anguished. Her body racked with sobs as the culmination of confusion and distressed overtook her. 

_I’m not even sure what to feel...It feels like I’m being swallowed._

Whatever the cause, her body convulsed, causing Persephone to surge to the bathroom and retch. She then mustered what was left of her strength to climb into the shower. Even though the ichor, evidence of her first sexual encounter, and fluids Apollo left behind were now gone, her body refused to come clean. She couldn’t tell how long she tried, but the filth did not wash off despite how hard she scrubbed her now raw skin.

_Sweet little Kore. Maiden no more._

**_\------------------------------------------------- CONTENT WARNING END -------------------------------------------------_ **

_Hades - earlier that day_

_It’s only noon, but I’m already exhausted._ Having pulled back into his garage, Hades removed his driving gloves and sighed in relief upon seeing the soulmate mark. _Whether she chooses me in the end or not, it feels nice to know that Fates aren’t completely against me._

Hades waited impatiently as a new pot of coffee brewed; being in the kitchen was a painful reminder that Persephone, his destined mate, no longer occupied the space. He proceeded to throw himself into his weekend routine, which - aside from entertaining the dogs - consisted of work. But instead of reading Hecate's memo regarding trial consumer feedback on the new pomegranate phone series, Hades found himself elbow-deep in research related to soulmates. Not only did Hades own such an impressive book collection that he no longer knew what titles he did or didn’t have, multiple rooms were solely dedicated to storing books, containing floor-to-ceiling shelves lining all walls as well as the occasional lounge or desk. Instead, Hades opted to consult with the endless search engine, Oracle. 

Hades scanned through the top results, and after an hour of reading, Hades felt further from understanding the mark than ever. Instead, he was overwhelmed by useless information, from ‘the top ten signs she’s not your soulmate’ to ‘what to do when Zeus says you’re his soulmate’.

“At least Persephone might get more helpful information from Eros.” He pulled her business card. “Not even a number to call or an email to message,” he said with a sigh, and he rested his head on his desk in defeat, squinting at the card as if her contact was simply hidden somewhere. Hades pushed back his chair and gave Big John, who had lounged at his feet for the duration of his search, a pat on the head. 

After shuffling back to the kitchen to let the dogs out and refill his mug, Hades chanced a look at his phone but promptly regretted his decision. _Four missed calls and four voicemail messages from Minthe. Fuck. Should have poured myself whiskey instead of coffee._

“PICK UP THE PHONE, ASSHOLE,” Minthe’s voice shrieked, and Hades frantically lowered his volume. 

“Delete.”

“I thought you were going to come over after the party-” Hades didn’t wait to listen to the rest of the message. 

“Delete.”

“What, you’re just going to sulk all night?” The shrieking was back, and Hades rolled his eyes. Minthe had clearly attempted all her manipulation strategies from seduction to deflection. 

“Delete.”

“Come on, Big Blue. I’m sorry.” 

_Bullshit._ “Delete!” 

A text message from an unknown number appeared across his screen that read, “Hey, it’s me! I got a phone,” followed by a smiling emoji. _Could it be her?_ Hades quickly typed, “Who is this?”

Cordon Bleu yapped at the glass door, clearly displeased by the looming pack crowding him, and Hades shoved his phone into his pocket. _Minthe can wait a bit longer._

\--

_Mother Rhea._

_2190 days._

_Hidden._

_Caught._

_Screamed._

_Swallowed._

_Dark._

Hades jolted awake, surrounded by open books and covered in a sheen of sweat. Cerberus, who had pushed his way past the cracked door, nudged his owner. “I know, boy. I thought I was past this too.” Cerberus whined and rested his head on Hades’ lap, a means to console him. 

He brought a hand to his face and found that his cheek was wet. It wasn’t uncommon for his nightmares to be accompanied by tears, but this time was different. _This time...it’s her. Something’s wrong._ Hades quickly shuffled through papers, looking for his phone that had been buried at some point. 

A highlighted passage stood out, and he quickly thanked his past self for the diligence. 

_While many testimonies support that people tend to experience similar effects, not all soulmate pairs are subject to all effects, and some may find rare or unique occurrences._

Hades scanned the lengthy list of effects that had been recorded across the years, but dread filled him as the tears continued to wash his cheeks. _There’s no mistake, I can feel her._ An irrational need to protect her settled in. _Another side effect of the mark or is it just because it’s her?_ _Fuck, I completely forgot I have no way to contact her...should I drive over Artemis’ place?_

His phone buzzed; the same unknown number as before had sent another text.

Unknown: Sorry to bother you again. I wanted to thank you for the coat. Take care.

 _So it was Persephone! Oh, fuck me,_ he groaned. There, still sitting unsent in his text box, was his message from earlier. _She probably thinks I was ignoring her._

Hades quickly added her contact information before hitting the call button, and, despite the late hour, Persephone answered after the first ring. 

“You called.” Her voice shook, and Hades’ heart clenched, emotion evident in her tone. 

Hades hadn’t realized just how desperately he needed her siren song, how desperately he needed to connect with her. He wanted to berate himself for already relying on her, but Hades couldn’t deny the relief that eased his racing heart. 

“You answered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Heads up, I work for a school system, and I will be returning to work this week. Chapters may take me a bit longer, so thank you in advance for your patience!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait - I went back to work, and it's suddenly been a month since the last chapter. Thank you for your patience! 
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to the best beta, Becca! ❤

“You called.” 

“You answered.” 

\--

The line went silent, and Persephone clutched the phone to her ear, praying he didn’t call her by mistake.

“You’ve been crying.” It was a statement, not a question, yet Hades’ voice was gentle, free of accusation.

“Yes,” she admitted quietly. Persephone expected him to ask why, but instead, Hades patiently waited for her to meet him in the middle. “Things are so different here. I’m really sure what I thought Olympus would be like when I moved in with Artemis, but I definitely didn’t expect this.” 

Persephone set the device to speaker phone to free her hands. Despite her recent haircut, Apollo’s uninvited visit to her room left Persephone’s hair brushing her hips. 

_“You should leave it like that, Persie. I like how you look with long hair,” he had said, lips curling into a sadistic smile. “But you should really consider covering this up,” his smile twisted as he spat the words at the inky mark. “It’s terribly ugly.”_

She thoughtfully considered hacking into the length with her shears. _I’ll just have Artemis cut it again tomorrow,_ she decided, pulling the hair into a wet bun atop her head. 

“Do you want me to come get you?” 

Persephone’s hands faltered in surprise, and the hair toppled through her fingers. “What?” 

“I- I just meant I could t- take you back to the Mortal Realm,” Hades stammered. His thoughts betrayed him as he visualized her having her morning tea in the kitchen, tucking herself in the corner of the library with stacks of novels around her, and sleeping soundly in black, silk sheets. 

“Hmm, and here I thought the King of the Underworld was offering another visit to his lavish kingdom.” A flirtatious smirk tugged at Persephone’s lips at Hades’ stunned silence, and she threw herself onto her bed in a quiet fit of laughter. 

_This woman is sure to be the end of me_ , he thought as the images of her fitting easily into his home flitted through his mind _._ “You’re always welcome in the Underworld, Sweetness.” _Always welcome in my home._ “Anyway, what I meant was that you seem homesick.”

Persephone pushed herself up into a crossed-leg sitting position, and she peered down at the inked flower. “I suppose I am," she sighed, brushing stray petals that had wilted and scattered across her bed during her encounter with Apollo; their edges were black and hardened as if singed by the sun. "But don’t get me wrong, I'm glad to finally have some independence. I just didn’t expect everyone to be so reserved with their affection.” _Except for you_ , she thought recalling their shared innocent touches.

Although the two were realms apart, they shared heated cheeks. “W- what do you mean by affection?” The question passed through Hades’ lips before he had a chance to filter his thoughts. _Why in the Fates’ names am I like this, big blue idiot!_ He tapped his forehead with his phone in humiliation. “Nevermind, don’t answer that.”

When she couldn’t think of a witty retort, Persephone’s cockiness fizzled away, and she found herself describing a typical night under the stars, nestled in the safety of her flower nymphs’ welcomed embrace. 

Hades couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy; the thought of a being willingly opening their arms to him - innocent or not - without an ulterior motive was something he had learned he wasn’t deserving of long ago. He let his head fall in his hands, wishing away centuries’ worth of cruel remarks reminding him of his unloveable nature. Instead, he replaced the onslaught of memories with an image of Persephone, beautiful skin the shade of pomegranate after a long day working in the fields under the sun. 

Persephone’s inked palm twisted in her shirt over her heart. _Why do I feel so sad?_

“That sounds wonderful,” he murmured. “Why did you leave all that to come to Olympus?”

Slowly but surely, the gripping pain Hades felt radiating from her eased as Persephone shared more stories of the Mortal Realm. She divulged the details of her fights with Demeter, defending her desire for independence and higher education. 

“I don’t want to live in my mother’s shadow forever, y’know? If I had stayed in the Mortal Realm, I would never amount to anything as great, _as important,_ as her.”

“You are important,” he argued. She was quiet, so he pressed on, grateful that she couldn’t see the tinted blush that spread over his nose. “Several springs ago, I visited the Mortal Realm to check the status of volcanic activity. I expected Demeter’s flora, organized and practical, but what I found was _savage.”_

Persephone shivered, but despite the pride she felt from his flattery, she was still discontent. “Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty, but aside from my savage version of spring, as you put it, I have little to offer. I could disappear, and the three realms would continue on unaffected.”

“Kore,” the intimate name sent another shiver down her back.

“I’m not like you, Hades. The Underworld needs you - can’t function without you.”

“It’s unfair to compare our circumstance, Little Goddess. After the war, there were so few of us that we all had to fulfill large roles, whether he wanted to or not.”

Persephone wrapped herself in a blanket, covering her head with a makeshift cloak hood, and she carried the phone into the kitchen in hopes of some comfort food. “Why are you the King of the Underworld?”

 _Please don’t make me answer that,_ Hades thought, and he gave her a vague answer through gritted teeth. “Surely you’ve read about it in your history books, Miss Kore.” 

She rummaged through the refrigerator before pulling out the last slice of cake from Hestia, given to Persephone as a welcome Olympus. “Yes, I have, but I wanted to hear what really happened from you.”

Hades should have known her curiosity would be appeased, and he took to absentmindedly stroking Cerberus. “You have a knack for asking intrusive questions.”

“So I’ve been told,” she smiled around a bite of dessert. 

Persephone had offered a piece of herself, so it was only fair that Hades do the same; however, he carefully evaded explaining the thirteen years alone in his father’s stomach as well as the romance with Hera following his escape. 

“Based on my realm of influence, it made sense for me to rule here,” he stated, glossing over his brother’s poorly concealed banishment brought forth out of jealousy. “Plus, Olympus tires me the fuck out.”

“Hmm, is that so?”

“Yeah, and the coffee there is shit.” Persephone softly giggled, and the agonizing despair he had felt from her had now completely dissipated. “If you ever need a break, you’re always welcome in the Underworld.”

 _Why the fuck did I just say that._ Cerberus tilted his head in confusion when Hades tried to bury his face in the hound’s fur. 

“I might take you up on that sometime,” she said with another twinkling laugh, and Hades was relieved that Persephone navigated his awkward social skills with grace.

 _Like a queen,_ the little voice whispered, a smile evident in his tone. 

Red glowing numbers from the microwave alerted Persephone of the time, and she winced. “Am I keeping you up?” She asked, setting her cleared plate in the sink. 

A single breathy chuckled left Hades. “I have a reputation to uphold, so don’t go around spreading this. Peaceful sleep and I don’t get along well.” 

Persephone gasped in fake horror. “You mean to tell me the King of the Underworld doesn’t sleep like the dead?”

She stifled her laughter when Hades dragged a palm over his face. “Little Goddess, you did not just say that.”

“Say what you want, Sir. That was funny, and you know it.” 

_Sir?_ Hades bit back a groan, the image of the word tumbling from full, parted lips in a gasp of passion. Hades shot her question back at her in an attempt to distract from his emerging authority fetish. “Am I keeping you up?”

“No, I just…” Persephone wondered if she was really allowed to rely on him as she tiptoed back to her room, careful not to wake Hermes who still slept soundly on the couch. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

The crushing loneliness Persephone felt found purchase in Hades through their bond. “I won’t go,” he nearly whispered, and a hint of relief was shared. 

So they talked about everything and nothing until the wee hours of the night. Hades told her what the Underworld was like when he first arrived and how the terrifying Hecate came to be his closest confidant. Persephone shared stories of the Mortal Realm; she offered her days with the flower nymphs and her late night visits to the nearby village. 

And, between yawns, she told him of her mother’s fury upon finding her asleep surrounded by a patch of asphodel. Whether he heard or not, Persephone couldn’t be sure, and the pair finally fell into a comfortable doze, each with their marked palm resting peacefully on their phones. 

\----------------

**Eros - Night of the Pantheon**

“I’m so uncomfortable right now,” Eros complained quietly to his mother, trying not to disturb Persephone any further. _This goes directly against what I stand for. I’m the God of Sexual Love, for Fates’ sake; consent is basically my middle name!_ “Is this really necessary? I mean, look at her! She’s as innocent as they come, a cinnamon roll personified.” 

Aphrodite merely rolled her eyes and continued ushering him towards Hades’ car. “Have you finished your fussing?” 

“No,” he grumbled. “Besides, since when do you give a fuck with Hades thinks?” 

She swiftly swiveled on her heel, coming face-to-face with her son. “It’s about respect!”

“Breaking into someone’s car isn’t exactly the definition of respect either.”

“Watch that sassy attitude, Sir,” she said, punctuating each word. 

“I can’t believe I left a perfectly good orgy for this. I thought you were having an actual crisis.”

“This is an emergency!” She feigned tears, throwing a dramatic arm over her face. “And it serves you right after all the bullshit you put me through after your falling out with Psyche. You do want to see her again, don’t you?” Eros scowled, and Aphrodite whipped her sleek, purple ponytail over her shoulder in victory. 

Aphrodite started on the lock while Eros maintained surveillance. “Hurry up, Ma. I’d really like to not have to explain why I went along with your deranged plan to plant Persephone in the King of the Underworld’s car.”

The lock clicked open, and Aphrodite gestured for Eros to finish the job. “Ma, are you sure you want to do this?” He unconsciously tightened his clutch on the tiny goddess, as if his mother would - or could for that matter - forcibly take her from him.

“Listen! Once Hades gets home and finds her, she’ll probably do a shit ton of embarrassing stuff.”

“Ma.” 

“He’ll definitely realize he made a mistake comparing us, and she’ll think he’s a creepy old man for taking her home while she was wasted.” 

“Ma! She has a soulmate mark,” Eros said, holding Persephone’s hand out as evidence. “I don’t think she knows what it means.” 

Tense silence hung between them, and Aphrodite appeared visibly shocked. “Well, that was unexpected. Just...put her in the car, Eros,” Aphrodite’s tone softened. “Hades won’t hurt her; she’ll be more safe with him than she would be here with all these drunken fools anyhow.” 

Although neither Aphrodite or Eros particularly cared for Hades, neither could deny he didn’t lead the same lifestyle as his brothers. Despite the rumors of sexually deviant behavior, Hades had always maintained monogamy, esteemed loyalty, in all the romantic relationships he had had, regardless if his partner at the time did the same. Commitment was simply in his nature. 

_Do it for Psyche,_ Eros chanted, and he swiftly placed Persephone in the back of his uncle’s car before he had a chance to regret his decision. 

\----------------

That’s how Eros, riddled with guilt and the need to make amends, stood in front of Artemis’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
